


A Professional Opinion

by HUNTER29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Girl, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Erza has taken up a job where she has to infiltrate a casino so has to practice her role, this involving her needing to dress up for the part. She needed judgement on her performance so inquires for the opinion from a friend. She certainly got a good recommendation.





	A Professional Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> An old request that was received and only recently I've had the idea for.

It certainly was an interesting job which Erza had picked out. She has had many different jobs in the past such as fighting dangerous beasts, capturing bandits and protecting key figures of importance, but the latest one she picked really took the cake.

It sounded simple enough, infiltrate a casino and gather incriminating evidence.

"Fair enough" Erza thought as it was a decent paying job but then she read the fine print at the bottom. It reading that in order to infiltrate the casino, she would have to dress up as one of the staff members. The costume required being a bunny girl costume that emphasised Erza's figure.

It certainly was interesting but didn't deter Erza from taking up the job as it was for the cause of taking down a crime syndicate.

Besides, she actually liked the costume and decided she would keep it for more personal use when the job was done. But to fully prepare for the job, Erza needed to make sure she could play the part as sometimes just simply looking the part didn't matter as not all criminals were dumb enough to overlook a pretty face.

And that was where you came in.

Erza had asked you to stay behind after everyone else went home for the day so you could give her an honest critique on her performance, knowing you wouldn't be swayed from how she looked unlike some members of the guild. She trusted your opinion.

So there the two of you were in the guild hall after everyone left, Erza in her bunny suit and your mouth was practically hitting the floor with how she rocked it. Her curves emphasised and her bosom prominent but not on full display, though a light tug on her costume would expose her breasts for the world to see.

You picked your mouth up off the floor and complimented Erza's appearance which made her laugh a little, cocking her hip outwards to give you a better view before saying thanks to you for doing this.

"I need to make sure my performance is as flawless as possible and I know you would be honest" she said before getting into character and picking up a tray with a drink that she would deliver to you in the role of a staff member.

Erza took slow and purposeful steps towards you, one foot in front of the other as she swayed her hips whilst sauntering closer. She knew most of the men at the casino would be horn dogs so decided to add a flirtatious manner to her behaviour in her performance.

"Welcome, Sir, would you like a drink?" Erza asked as she leaned forward to give a slight view of her chest, barely holding back the laugh at the blush on your face as you tried to keep your eyes up for the sake of not getting murdered by Erza. You accepted the drink and took a sip before watching Erza turn away, her buttocks filling out the outfit perfectly and you was near enough drooling.

You didn't notice Erza looking over her shoulder at you with a smirk, she could see the effects she was having on you. Admittedly she found herself enjoying the slightly lecherous look in your eyes and bent forward to stick her rump out in your direction as if to invite you to touch.

You accepted that invitation as your hand reached forward and groped Erza's ass, not knowing she planned for that and quickly tore away your hand as she stood straight again to face you.

"Sorry, Erza" you quickly apologised, fearing for your life as you have seen how she reacted to Loke flirting with her.

She decked him in the face for calling her hot so you touching her ass made you think she would put you in an early casket. You didn't expect Erza to saunter back to you and straddle your lap, pushing you against the bar as she pressed close to your.

"Naughty boy, it's against the rules to touch the staff" she breathed in a sultry tone before grinding down in your lap, whispering that she may just let you off if you behaved yourself. Her tone was sultry and all out provocative, as if she was urging you to touch her again and your body answered her wishes.

Your hands grabbing Erza's ass as she smirked at you whilst grinding down in your lap as she leaned to your ear and breathed your name.

Her grinding was causing you to get hard, beneath her outfit she had no underwear so the fabric was rubbing against her pussy and making Erza damp. Her thoughts drifted away from acting out how she would perform for the job and turned to thoughts of you ripping a hole in her costume and fucking her against the bar. 

A moan left Erza at her lewd thoughts, her eyes looking to you, at the face that she has long fallen in love with.

Erza has for a long time been harbouring romantic feels to you hut kept them well hidden due to her serious "no fucks given" attitude that did hold gentleness to her friends. A few nights Erza has found herself waking up in a sweat after very erotic dreams involving the two of you and this scenario, though initially being for the purpose of a job, was filling out one of those fantasies very well.

"What's that poking me?" Erza asked in a slightly breathless tone as she climbed out of your lap and knelt before you.

Her hands were in your lap as she looked to the bulge in your pants, hand reaching forward for the zip as she found herself acting autonomously. You watching as Erza unzipped your pants and freed your erect cock which made her eyes widen at its size, drool slipping from the corner of her lips as her thoughts turned to those lewd dreams she's had.

Erza was a proud warrior, a member of the famous (maybe slightly infamous due to the destruction they cause) guild, Fairy Tail. She was also a bit a of a pervert which was shown by the fact she also borrows more adult novels from her friend Levy.

The red headed woman reached a hand to your engorged penis and wrapped her fingers around it, your cock filling her grip as she slowly stroked it which made you moan from the soft but firm grip she had. Erza may be a battle hardened warrior but to those she's affectionate towards whether it be on friendly terms or in your case romantic, she was a gentle person.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked up into yours as she stroked your cock, her smirk turning to a genuine smile as she said to ignore the practice performance for a little while as she shifted her position so she had head head over your shaft.

Erza's mouth opened and she descended down. Her lips enveloping the tip of your erection and your head fell back with your eyes wide, her mouth was so warm and obviously wet. It felt amazing and you couldn't help but let out a moan from the feeling as Erza took your cock into her mouth.

Her eyes were shut as she pretty much swallowed your shaft with how much she had taken into her mouth, moaning around it as she enjoyed the feeling of a cock in her mouth. The fact it was your cock made her pussy wetter as she imagined all the scenarios she's dreamt of, imagined where you had your way with her. Erza was a proud warrior but she was also a woman with needs, her needs being for you.

She looked up at you with lust clouding her vision, hands in your laps as her cheeks hollowed out around your cock.

Erza bobbed her head up and down your shaft, rapidly from the start as she performed fellatio on you and you moaned with your arms resting on the counter behind you.

The red headed beauty between your legs bobbing almost dutifully as she gave you an intense and incredible blowjob. One of your hands reaching down into Erza's Crimson hair as she sucked you off, lewd slurping noises eliciting from her oral ministrations as she was getting into it.

Erza's pent up desires showed as she practically worshiped your cock even though she could easily take a dominant position. As powerful a Mage you was, you knew your place as Erza would easily curb stomp you so the fact she was blowing you so dutifully was a privilege for sure.

"Ah, Sir, your so big" Erza moaned as she looked to you, trying to give some sembalance of her role being the reasoning for this but you both knew that this was all personal desires for both of you, you saying that Erza needn't act her "role" out as she had already said to forget the practice performance.

The woman's cheeks had turned red as she forgot she said that, her thoughts had clouded over from the situation that she pretty much threw herself into it. So to avoid saying anything that would show Erza's lewdness even more, she went back to sucking your cock.

A bit counterproductive but whatever.

Erza bobbed her head in your lap as she reached her hands to her bosom and tugged her outfit down to show off her bust.

You salivated at the sight of her breasts, wanting to touch them but Erza did one better as she wrapped them around your cock which still protruded from them due to how big you was.

Erza looked up at you with drool at the side of her mouth from when she was blowing you, massaging her breasts up and down your cock as she kissed the tip of it. Light presses of her lips touched the crown of your phallus.

It felt amazing and you was so close to busting a nut right there.

"Erza" you groaned as a warning to her as she looked up at you, her chest massaging your cock faster before engulfing the tip into her mouth just as you released your load. Shooting your cum down her gullet as she moaned with glazed eyes as she accepted it.

When you finished, Erza pulled back and sat on her knees catching her breath. Her chocolate brown eyes gazing up at you as she wiped her mouth before standing up, hand reaching down between her legs where she tore a hole in her costume to expose her dripping cunt.

"Take me" she breathed in a low voice, want in her eyes as she gazed at you whilst clambering into your lap.

Her pussy rubbed over the tip of your shaft before Erza sunk herself down onto you and her head fell back as you stuffed her full, eyes widening before glazing over with lust as she sat in your lap with your cock fully embedded into her tight hole before she started rocking back and forth with her hands on your shoulders.

Erza looked back to you and guided your hands back onto her ass as she smiled at you before leaning close to your ear and whispering for you to take her.

Your body acted straight away as you began thrusting upwards into Erza who moaned as you pushed your cock deep into her, hand in the back of your hair as she leaned into your shoulder whilst gyrating her hips in your laps. Your hands getting a feel of her bunny suit cladded buttocks with the entire situation seeming like a dream that you would wake up from with an erection.

You couldn't believe that you was having sex with Erza but you wasn't about to complain as you seized this opportunity by seizing her hips and started to manually bounced the redhead to your thrusts as she moaned from you taking control.

Erza acted in accordance to your wordless request and started to ride her hips back and forth against your cock, stretching herself out on you as she moaned loudly even from such a slow pace but that was changed quickly as you found yourself with a boost of confidence from having Erza let you do this.

You stood up whilst holding Erza in the air before turning around and pressing her back against the counter of the bar, letting one leg down onto the ground and raising the other up over your shoulder as your hand held her waist.

Your thrusts speared forward into Erza and she arched her back as pleasure shot up her spine, her eyes widening at your sudden assertion of control and she let you do what you pleased as she enjoyed it all. Your name falling from her lips before yours were suddenly upon them.

You kissed Erza as you fucked her and her eyes opened wide again before she reached a hand behind your head to hold you to the kiss.

It was deep and passionate which was a contrast to the aggressive thrusts you gave to her, making Erza moan into the lock before you forced your tongue past her lips to gain dominance over the kiss. You knew Erza could overpower you easily but she let you have the control and you wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"You look amazing in this costume, Erza" you groaned as you fucked her roughly, the red headed warrior's mouth agape in moans of pleasure as you thrusted. Your hand slipping from her waist to her ass as you said the outift really brought out her figure before your lips latched onto her neck and she gasped. 

You suckled on a spot that proved sensitive, Erza's eyes fluttering shut as she tried to keep them open. Her voice falling from her lips with moans for more as you pressed her against the bar as your hips pistoned back and forth into her.

Pussy juices splashing as you ravaged her and Erza simply and happily accepted it as you rutted her like an animal.

"Hah! It's too much, I'm cumming!" She suddenly moaned as you and been hammering her weak spot mercilessly and it caused a build up in the woman's loins. She got closer and closer to her orgasm until it was too much to hold back and so Erza pulled you into a kiss where your tongues battled again as she held your face. Your hips never ceasing as the clapping sound of flesh on flesh filled the hall as you fucked Erza through her climax before pinning her fully against the bar as you let loose too.

A groan left you as you shot a thick load into her pussy and Erza's tongue hung form her mouth as her eyes rolled up in an ahegao as you creampied her.

But you wasn't done yet. You had too much energy and confidence left to let this chance go if Erza was still willing to go.

"More" she moaned and that was enough for you so you changed the position so Erza was bent over the counter and you prodded her anal hole, pushing in slightly as Erza looked back to you before her head fell back as you plunged into her and started thrusting away even with the added tightness.

You had too much energy that needed burning off, you had to keep fucking Erza as she happily took it all.

Her body pressed flat against the counter as she pushed back to meet your thrusts, moaning your name in lewd ways that wouldn't seem natural for Erza Scarlet of all people.

She had completely forgotten the original motivation for asking you to stay behind, she wanted to practice for her job not planning to be getting such an incredible fuck but she wasn't about to complain about the change of plan as she pushed herself back to kiss you again.

Your tongues danced as you found yourself groping and massaging Erza's chest as she held a hand over yours whilst moaning for you.

"Erza" you grunted as her tightness has proved too much and you pressed her back against the counter as you filled her again before pulling out and she fell to her knees.

Erza looked to you will bliss in her expression before turning on her knees so she could engulf your cock in her mouth again and she gave you another blowjob.

"We're not done yet" she smirked up at you as she smeared some of your cum over her lips before standing up and sitting on the counter and beckoned you over to her.

You couldn't agreed more and penetrated her again, resuming your rutting.

The bunny costume fit the situation perfectly as you both went at it like animals for so long it was amazing either of you and the energy, but in the end you were both satisfied. Sure the guild hall was a mess and you two had to quickly clean it up, sure you had torn up Erza's costume and so she would need to get another but you were both happy.

When everything was in a presentable state again, Erza pecked your cheek and thanked you for the night before whispering to you that she would pay a visit to your home when she returned from the job.

"I'll bring some other costumes" she said before smiling at your blushing expression and rapid nodding, Erza pecking your lips this time before leaving for her job as you sat back down and thought about how lucky you had gotten that night where you managed to fuck Erza.

She certainly got something good out of it as well. Erza got to live out one of her dirtiest fantasies yet as well as getting a positive opinion on her "performance". 

Though the performance in question was less for the job she had and more for personal reason. 

She would be sure to get your opinion on other things in the furture and you would be happy to give your critique.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
